And Really Random Was Not The Right Word
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Lke the title says, these are little random snippets I made up about the characters in Kingdom Hearts. Although some chapters feature Final fantasy characters, the stories occur nonetheless in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Requests and reviews are welcome.
1. Hurry Up and Save My Lungs

**Author's Note: **Guys, I'm back again. I now have a different story! Hope you like! It's just a bunch of whatever's and what's-its. I don't know what to call them. But for sure, I don't think that they are drabbles. Some chapters may link to each other. Others won't. Anyway, I'll be saying if the next chapter is connected to the previous chapter.

Reviews are welcome. Very welcome indeed! Suggestions too. But I won't be able to do all suggestions, okay?

So let's start my crap and do enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note 2: **Minor OOC-ness warning on this shortie! And I suggest you listen to the song too. It's nice! XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hurry Up and Save My Lungs**

On the television screen is one big word and three dots following it: **LOADING…**

"When will this thing start? I really want to get this over with," Cloud groans.

"Oh cheer up for once, Cloud. Friday night is **Karaoke Night**! So you have to sing with Yuffie, Leon and me!" Tifa tells Cloud cheerfully as she goes outside the room to get two more microphones.

"I didn't really want to go here," Leon whispers to Cloud. "Yuffie just dragged me along with her."

"What was that?" The ninja gives him a glare.

"Nothing."

Finally, the title screen loads.

Yuffie hands a mike to Cloud and another one to Leon. "You guys are going to sing, okay?"

She then selects **Random Song** on the menu screen.

Seconds later, a title of the song pops out on the screen.

"**Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina**? I never heard of that song," Leon mutters.

"Oh would you just go with the flow?" Yuffie gives him an irritated look.

"Can I just skip this part?" Cloud asks.

"No! Friday night is karaoke night. It isn't **Pick a Fight with Sephiroth Night** nor is it **Sing One of The Songs That Leon Knows Night**."

"But I wasn't saying I'd rather go fight with Sephiroth than this."

"But you were thinking it."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. Geez! Don't tell me that you don't because I can tell if you're lying. Guys are such bad liars." She then turns to Leon. "You too!"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Leon protests.

Then, Tifa comes in with two more microphones.

"Ready, everybody?" she eagerly asks the three.

"I am!" Yuffie answers with delight that they are finally going to start karaoke night.

However, the men don't answer which prompts Tifa to repeat her question.

"Yes…" they grudgingly reply in unison.

"Okay now. What was the song, Yuffie?"

"**Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina**! I think it's going to be fun." The ninja is getting pretty excited.

"You two are singing, okay?" Tifa tells both Cloud and Leon.

"How many times do you have to tell us that?" Cloud asks her.

"We're not little kids, you know," Leon adds.

"Well you two are awfully acting like snotty little kids right now who don't want to sing." Tifa presses a button on the remote which starts the song.

"We're singing the verse and you two sing the chorus," Yuffie announce as the instrumental starts.

"What!" Cloud and Leon exclaim in surprise.

"_I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do_," Tifa sings the first line, alternating with Yuffie.

"_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't lie_." Yuffie seems to be enjoying herself.

"_Oh you got to me. My life was alright living in black and white._"

"_But you changed my point of view._"

"_Show me your colors. Show me your colors. Coz without you I'm blue,_" both Yuffie and Tifa sing together. After they finish, they point at Leon and Cloud for the chorus.

Reluctantly, the two men get their microphones, switch it on and put it up close to their mouths.

"_Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me._" Cloud sings the first line of the chorus and seems to enjoy the song.

"_Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me._" Leon croons the next line and also takes a liking to the song.

Then, both Cloud and Leon look at each other and exchange winks.

"_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you,_" they sing together although they go off-key on the first five words of the line.

Yuffie and Tifa burst out laughing.

"Oh, stop it. Stop it." Tifa is laughing so hard. She fumbles for the remote and stops the song.

Yuffie is clutching to her sides, laughing at the way Cloud and Leon went off-key just now.

"This is was just so funny. Of all my life, I never had this much of a laugh from you two!" Yuffie exclaims as she continues to laugh.

Tifa is already on the floor, still laughing.

Cloud and Leon give both of them a puzzled look.

"You know what, Tifa? We should do this more often. Next time, let's bring Cid and Aerith." Yuffie is laughing so hard that tears are rolling on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know. They should have sang 'Somebody save us' because I can't stop laughing!" Tifa replies, still having the fit of laughter.

"Me neither!" Yuffie continues to chuckle.

"What's with those two?" Leon asks Cloud.

"Don't ask me." The blonde then takes the remote from Tifa's hands and presses **CONTINUE**.

"Oh no! Don't press that button!" Tifa screams, still not recovering from her fit of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to die!" Yuffie cries out, rolling on the floor laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **Yeah, that was so random. ;) Hope you like. I think I'm going to love this fic. Will you? Review please… I'll give you a present! =D Just imagine Leon and Cloud singing and suddenly going off-key!


	2. Bring It Off

**Author's Note: **Yellow! It's me, the annoying kiddo who spams up the net with silly stories. Just kidding. I don't spam the net with silly stories. Okay, I was really bored when I came up with this so deal with it. Haha. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome. Very welcome!

Major whacko alert! On incoming chapter! No yaoi, just whacko alert! Inspired by the Bring It On video of the Organization XIII. You should go watch it. XD It was so funny. Axel's still. The. Big. Red!

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Bring It Off**

"Hey, Sora!" Riku jumps out in Kairi's cheerleading outfit. A yellow and blue shirt with a similarly-colored skirt on him. And if one did not know any better, Riku could have been mistaken for a girl.

Sora sees his friend and lets out a bunch of muffled giggles.

The two have snuck into Kairi's room while she is on an errand. And now, Sora and Riku are meddling with her stuff.

Riku goes over to one of Kairi's drawers and pulls out a pair of pompoms.

Then, Riku starts doing several cheerleading actions he has seen Kairi doing while saying a made-up cheer of his own:

_Say what?_

_Say "Kairi"!_

_Who's that?_

_I don't know._

_But what?_

_It's Kairi!_

_Say who?_

_It's Kairi!_

_Don't. You know. My name?_

_Oh, it's Kairi._

Riku does a split leap on the last line which definitely cracks Sora up.

"That was really good, Riku!" Sora is on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing.

Riku continues on with his silly made-up cheer:

_I say "Brrrrrrr! It's cold in here!"_

_There must be a Vexen in the atmosphere._

_But then, oh! Oh no!_

_If Axel gets in here, we will all be melting, dear._

_Ei! Ei-oh!_

_If Larxene gets here, there'd be a huge storm in here._

_Yeah! Yeah-no!_

_If Demyx gets inside, he'll bring in the high tide!_

_Oh? Yes-no!_

"Stop it, Riku! That was so funny!" Sora is rolling on the floor, laughing his guts out.

"Wait... wait!" Riku says although he's words are being broken up by little laughs in between. "I still have one cheer left."

"Okay. Do it so that I can finally die of laughter!" Tears are rolling on Sora's face.

"Okay…" Riku chuckles uncontrollably. "Here I go!"

_K-A, I-R-I!_

_You just have no alibi!_

_Oh, the name's Kairi!_

_Uh-huh! My name is Kairi!_

_Oh yeah! You just got no alibi!_

'_Coz you are going down!_

_Just down!_

_Lower than the ground!_

_Uh-huh, oh yeah, you owe me big time._

_You owe me big time._

_You're gonna give me_

_A hamburger_

_But not only that_

'_Coz I'm fat._

_I need_

_More meat,_

_More fish,_

_Less veggies._

_No reason_

_For me_

_To go on a diet_

_Because_

Riku breaks off from the original tune as he says the following lines:

_No eating here tonight._

_No eating here tonight._

_Because Kairi's not on a diet, yeah!_

_No eating here tonight._

_No eating here tonight._

_No eating here tonight_

_Because Kairi's gonna finish all the food._

"Yeah, that's just like her when she feels stressed!" Sora is roaring with laughter.

Riku falls on the floor too, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

Both of them just cannot believe Riku just did that.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Guys? Is someone there? Why is my room locked? Sora? Riku?" a girl's voice asks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I think I'll make one for the Orgy members too. Love it. Hahaha… this was too silly! Review please. I'll… umm… give you something…?


	3. Not Another High School Story

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness! I can't stop writing! Here's another stupid update! Videos to boot are " Bring It On - http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=dIunMmjCiJQ ", " Mean Girls - http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=a5yJRVlPySc ", and "John Tucker Must Die - http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=MSdyLn1GUaI ". There watch it! My humor is really distorted so if you watch it, I'm expecting you to kick my sorry butt or something but I don't care! Hahaha.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note 2: **Uhhh… this is what I think the intro would be for a Kingdom Hearts version of Mean Girls. Review if you want me to continue please!

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Not Another High School Story!**

Roxas finally arrives into the classroom, still early for class. However, unlike all the other schools he has been to before, this one has five long tables and thirty wooden chairs instead of just armchairs for the students. Each long table designates a row which is composed of six students.

He makes his way across groups of students to look for a vacant seat when five kids at the back wave at him.

"Over here! You can sit with us!" the boy with his hair in a mullet shouts after noticing Roxas having a hard time to find a place to sit.

Roxas obediently goes over to the table, places his bag on the floor and takes a seat beside him.

"Umm… hello?" he says awkwardly.

"Well, if you're going to say 'hello', please say it in a more friendly manner like you mean it," the boy with grayish-blue hair who is sitting on the other end says. "That sounded as if you didn't want to talk to us, you know."

"Oh cut the little squirt some slack." The blonde girl elbows him. "He's still new to this sort of thing."

But before anyone else can say something, the pink-haired boy sitting in between the girl and the dirty-blonde boy snaps his fingers.

"A new kid? Interesting. Okay, since he doesn't know us yet, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Let's start with Zexion." He points at the one who had just commented on Roxas's "hello".

"I'm Zexion. Pleased to meet you. Your name?" The grayish-blue-haired boy goes over to Roxas and shakes his hand.

"Roxas. Pleased to meet you too."

"That's better. When you say it, make sure you mean it." He goes back to his seat afterwards.

"Demyx!" The blonde boy jumps up and holds his hand up for a high five from Roxas. "We're going to be best friends forever! High five?"

"Umm… okay." Roxas is not used to excessively happy and friendly expressions such as this.

The look of surprise must have been written all over his face as the blonde girl exclaims, "That's enough, brother. I think you're scaring the kiddo out."

She tugs on Demyx's shirt, signaling him to take his seat.

"Okay…"

The girl smiles at Roxas and says, "I'm Larxene. So… you think you're going to like your new school?"

"Umm… yes. Well, so far, I don't think there's anything wrong with it," Roxas admits.

"Glad to know that!"

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the redhead who sits between the pink-haired guy and Demyx introduces himself after Larxene.

Roxas nods meekly.

"Don't you ever forget his name! He has issues about that and I swear he'll beat you into a pulp if you do," Demyx whispers in Roxas's ear.

"Last but not the least, Marluxia," the pink-haired boy tells Roxas. "Welcome to Twilight High School. I know it sounds clichéd since there are other schools here that share the same name with this one. But…"

"Yeah, so we call this school by a name that fits perfectly," Demyx interrupts Marluxia. "Which is Asylum Academy!"

"Isn't an asylum like a crazy place for people?" Roxas's eyes widen with shock.

"Don't be silly. Everybody knows that no one is actually normal," Larxene answers him. "I mean, think about it. If everyone's normal, then we would all look the same, act the same and feel the same. We'd all have one name. We'd eat the same food and do the same things every day. You get the point."

Roxas gulps.

"Neh, she's just kidding, Roxy. May I call you Roxy?" Axel reassures the newcomer.

He nods and sighs with relief.

"Wow. You're really a shy one, huh? This school? We call it Auburn Academy," Larxene says with a childish giggle.

"Why 'Auburn'? I don't see any trace of red or brown in the school colors."

"You'll see. Eventually, you'll find out."

Then, Marluxia speaks up, "Anyways, since you're new here, we'll be giving you details about everything you need to know so you survive here."

"Survive?" Roxas repeats in shock.

"Yeah. Every high school has like a chain of survival. I can't believe you don't know that. How many schools have you been to before this one?" Larxene asks Roxas earnestly.

"Umm… I was homeschooled. Does that count?"

"Yea… no." Demyx's smile fades and he pats Roxas on the back comfortingly. "Well, it's a good thing we got to you first."

"Why?"

"Let's just proceed to the details first. There are the nerds." Zexion points to the row of students in front. "They're really into studying. And trust me, they are really boring. You wouldn't want to go with them."

Roxas looks in front and sees about six other students: four guys and three girls. Some are wearing thick glasses. Others have braces. One guy has both. Most of them look pretty old-fashioned. And on their table are piles and piles of books that Roxas would see in an ancient library or something.

"What about you, Zexy? Aren't you supposed to be a nerd?" Axel teases Zexion. "You love books and studying too, right?"

"I'm just a book-loving person. I like studying and school… but not that much," he replies.

"Whatever…" Larxene disregards them and continues on from Zexion was rudely interrupted. "Then, there are the jocks. Those are the ones whom you shouldn't mess with." She points to a bunch of students who are standing by the door talking to some good-looking girls.

"But you should take note of two really important jocks in this school: Riku and Sora. Riku's the one with silver-hair. The girl beside him is Kairi. That's his girlfriend. Beside her is Sora and Namine," Demyx informs Roxas. "And when dealing with jocks, there are three rules."

"Three rules?" Roxas reiterates with a totally clueless look on his face.

Zexion sighs. "Three rules. Number One, never steal a jock's girlfriend. It doesn't matter if it's his ex or his current girlfriend. Axel learned that the hard way. Number Two, never say 'no' to a jock. If you do, you're dead. Every day, he's going to kick your sorry behind. Number Three, if you fight with a jock, you're on your own."

"Okay…" Roxas gives them a cynical look.

"If you don't believe us, you're on your own." Axel shrugs.

"What about the other jocks?"

"Like my brother said, they're not as important as Riku and Sora though. But as long as you follow our rules, you'll see that you'll live… unless you're dealing with RIku or Sora. Next, there are the cheerleaders. These people are the most… err… coquettish ones in class. First they flirt with you. Then they dump you if they see someone who's better than you. They treat guys as if they were ballpoint pens. It's really annoying if you asked me," Larxene continues.

Demyx points at the row in front and Roxas sees four girls all sitting on their table. Some are putting make-up while the others are busy looking around at the classroom for someone to flirt with just to pass the time by.

"Oh, and Kairi's one of them. Namine too," Axel reminds Larxene.

"So what should I do if they ever come to me?" Roxas turns to Marluxia for an answer.

"What you should do? Ignore them. That's all there is and probably all that there will be," he answers coolly.

"Then, there are the punks. They always get into trouble so we are hoping that you best not go with them unless you want to be in detention 24/7. Do you want that?" Larxene waits for Roxas's decision.

Much to her expectation, the boy shakes his head.

"Last but not the least are us! The greatest people you'll ever meet!" Demyx exclaims with much enthusiasm. "And we're just so glad that you're now one of us."

Just then, the school bell rings and a brown-haired man steps inside.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Mr. Leon and I will be your Social Studies teacher. I hope you like quizzes because we're having a pop quiz… on our first day of meeting," the man announces.

Everyone in the classroom groans. Nevertheless, they take out their pens and their notebooks.

And that's how high school began for our dear friend Roxas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **There we go. I think it's nice. If you liked it, please review so I can continue. I'd probably just need at least two reviews telling me to continue it. So yeah, that's it. If not, then I'll probably post a totally unrelated story on the next update. Okay. See ya! XP


	4. Are We Still Friends? Or Are We More?

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys. I'm sorry. I'm still giving the Mean Girls thing a little re-to-ke (which in our slang here means "a little tweaking"). So instead, I'm updating with this one. It's basically about Sora and Riku. Awwww... I don't hate them anymore. Even if they killed my poor favourite characters, I... forgive them. XD

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note 2: **It's not technically yaoi. It actually depends on how you interpret it. I just wrote this after seeing that amv about them with "Heaven" by DJ Sammy as the song. XD Enjoy! It's also for MirrorX14 and XIII Riku... they really wanted to see this after I posted it on my other fic as a useless update. XD. Err... don't go ranting about how this one-shot is inconclusive to KH2 because it's just a random snippet that i made up. Like "What if Sora and Riku suddenly had a talk like that on the end of KH2."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Are We Still Friends? Or Are We...**

The air was soothing. Tasting like the salty sea. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was just so pleasing to hear.

Oh how Sora missed it!

All those years away from Destiny Islands.

Well, he was back now. Beside him was his best friend Riku lying down on his back admiring the crimson-streaked sunset sky.

It had been so long since they've been together. And now was the perfect moment…

"Riku," Sora called to the silver-haired lad as he sat up.

His friend looked at him. "What is it, Sora?"

The brunette smiled at Riku. "Remember how we both used to compete for Kairi?"

Riku nodded. "What are you trying to say, Sora?"

"I don't know… but when I look back at those times before this 'whole thing' happened, it's just so weird why among all the kids on this islands it would have to be the three of us who saved the entire Kingdom Hearts universe…" Sora put his left arm at the back of his head and lay down again on the cool beach sand.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. It had been fun, right? You know, seeing what it was that lay beyond the horizon, fighting Heartless and Nobodies, and saving worlds was really much more than the adventure I had been hoping for. But I was glad that I was a chosen one."

"I know it was fun and exciting and all saving stuff and people. But it had been a little rough too…" Sora answered.

"Let me guess, as much as you wanted to go save Kairi, you didn't want to get hurt on the way?" Riku was confused, having no exact idea about what Sora was trying to convey.

"It wasn't about saving Kairi," Sora told Riku with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Then, what was it? Tell me…" Riku sat up and put his face just above Sora's.

"It… was…" Sora gazed into Riku's eyes and was sucked into the enchanting green irises of his friend.

"It was what, Sora? I don't really understand what you're trying to say," Riku answered as he looked down on his friend's face.

"Remember what you said about the world being perfect already for you?"

"Well, yes… it actually is. And forever it will be."

"Do you still remember what you said after that?" Sora got up and leaned toward Riku's face.

"Yeah… that if it was just perfect as this, I'd better be off gone in the darkness with the rest of the Nobodies." Riku noticed the loneliness in his words. He then turned away from Sora. "Not that I really mattered anyways."

"What are you saying Riku? The world will never be the same without you."

"What do you mean? I just don't get it. It would be better if I'm gone. You and Kairi will always be safe. Besides, I was the one responsible for this whole Heartless mess that attacked our home." Riku looked at Sora, full of guilt.

"It's not your fault, Riku! Why can't you understand that? If you think leaving me and Kairi is going to help, well it's not!" Tears began to form in Sora's eyes.

"Why do you even care about me, Sora? I had been jealous of you! All this time, I was hurting you just so to prove that I was better than you." Riku couldn't help it but tears started falling from his eyes and onto the sand. "Why do you insist on having me by your side?"

"Because you're the greatest best friend I could ever have! That's why I chose to look for you all this time. I looked everywhere for you, you know that! I was worried!" Suddenly, Sora hugged Riku. Although Riku was caught in surprised, he didn't try to escape from the brunette's embrace. "I had been so worried. And even if you were jealous of me, I was also jealous of you. You know, all those times you beat me in swordplay. I wished that I could be just like you."

Still in Sora's hug, Riku answered him, "But you beat me a couple of times too. And you know what? You're way luckier than I am. You got to embark on a journey before I could. You saved others' lives before I did. And you willingly gave up everything just to save Kairi even if it meant your heart!"

"It doesn't matter. My life would be entirely different without you, Riku! And I really missed you all those years not being with you. It was like treating my life here on Destiny Islands as nothing but a lie."

Sora then let go off Riku and looked at him.

"You were never alone, Riku. Maybe physically. But deep down in your heart, you know that Kairi and I will always be with you. No matter what! What we've been through will always bind us together. Distance, time, problems may separate us but the memories will remain."

Riku then drew closer to Sora's face.

"A while ago, you were saying something about your adventures in all the other worlds. If it's not about saving Kairi that you were worried about, then what was it?"

Sora touched Riku's face with his index finger. "It was… looking for you and hoping that you'll be all right."

"Well, I am now. Thanks to you, buddy." Riku hugged Sora this time. "And you know something, I think I'll take the chance of not fading back into the darkness and be with you guys."

"Now that's the Riku I know." Sora smiled.

"Sora?" Riku broke off from the hug and fixed his eyes on Sora.

"What is it, Riku?"

"I've… I've been meaning to tell you something…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **Okay! That's it! Hope you liked it! Don't worry. I'm working on the Mean Girls thing. I think I'll be doing it all over again. I may not post it here but on another fic. But then again, I just might post it here. So yeah, that's it. Review please! XP


	5. Untitled XD

**Author's Note: **Hey, y'all! Wassup? I'm still going to update this silly crap! So don't fret. The S. S. is here. Now it's time to play "Random Dribble-Drabble Time"! Wheee…. I'm an idiot. I know! Hahaha… so now, what I'm going to write is so random that its randomness will random out every thought in your random head! Kapish? Hahaha!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Silence reigns in the halls of The Castle That Never Was. Not that noise is prohibited but everyone needs peace and quiet to relax. It has been a hard week for the Organization and they have all been exhausted from the missions Xemnas was hurling here and there.

Now is the perfect time to relax. Or so thought Larxene. She has just lain down on her bed ready to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden, she hears an explosion. A really loud one.

"What was that? I hope it isn't Demyx accidentally plugging the oven toaster into a socket with different voltage," she groans. She sits up and waits for a few second to pass to make sure that everything is still all right.

Then, she hears somebody running in the hallway. Make it two. And they are snickering.

She gets out of bed and opens her door.

A redhead and a blonde kid. Larxene grits her teeth.

She just lost her desire to sleep. And it is all because of those two idiots.

"Axel! Roxas!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "You two are going to pay!"

The two males ignore her and continue running off until they reach a corridor where they make a left turn.

Another door suddenly opens. "Number Twelve, would you keep it down?"

It is Saix. And from his voice, he sounds awfully tired as well as irritated that she just shouted.

"Sorry, Saix. I was just… I just saw a cockroach. But don't worry, I already killed it." She quickly makes up her excuse and forces a sheepish smile on her face so that Saix can just leave her alone and go back to sleep.

"Just keep it down." Saix shuts the door behind him and Larxene sighs in relief.

She is about to go and get even with Axel and Roxas for ruining her need for sleep when she hears Vexen going up to her.

"Larxene! Have Number Eight and Number Thirteen passed by here?" he asks, panting for his breath.

The blonde just rolls her eyes. "Yeah… they were apparently dumb enough not to use their Corridors of Darkness to transport themselves… like you. And thanks to that idiocy, my wanting to sleep was just lost!"

Electricity sparks from the woman's body. She is apparently pissed off.

"I see." Vexen's eyes are filled with enthusiasm. He takes out a couple of wind-up toy mice. "Here, put these in their beds. It's payback for blowing up my lab for the umpteenth time."

"You got to be kidding me. A brilliant scientist comes up with a plan for revenge using two wind-up toys." She shakes her head with much disappointment.

"They're not just toys. They're my new experiments."

"Ugh… there we go again. It's just another excuse so you can test out your experiments… oh well, as long as it's fun, I'm up for it!" Larxene takes the toy mice from Vexen.

"You just sounded like Demyx… anyways, just wind them up before you place them in the bed."

"Sure. No problem. I hope this is going to be fun, Vexen. Or else, the next time it won't be only those two who are going to blow up your lab." The woman then giggles rather childishly.

Vexen dismisses this as a joke and disappears into his Corridor of Darkness.

"Hmmm…" Larxene eyes the toy mice carefully. "This'll be fun."

Suddenly, somebody teleports in and he calls out to her, "Larxene, what are you doing?"

"Vexen wants me to put these into Axel and Roxas's bedroom… whatever. What brings you here at this time? I thought you have been resting in your room already."

"This place needs more color. Hence, I had to go out and tend to the garden."

Larxene's eyes widen in surprise. "We have a garden? And since when do you go do the gardening in here? The only thing I remember you doing is reaping hearts for our 'leader'. Isn't that right, Marluxia?"

"Now, now, Larxene. Now's not the appropriate time to speak ill of our Superior. After all, it is he who gave us a house and all after we all got turned into Nobodies." Marluxia approaches her and eyes the two toys in her hands. "What are those?"

"Vexen's new 'experiments'. Stupid, huh?" She holds them up for him to see.

"Not quite. I see some other use for it…"

"Like what? The Superior's desk? Ooohhh! I think I just had it!" Larxene exclaims with glee.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **Like it? Just totally random Orgy shortie in this one. Hehe. Hope you like. See you in the next shortie! Haha.


	6. Last Liners

**Author's Note: **I've been feeling really funny today. So yeah, instead of a bunch of paragraphs that would tell you guys a story. I have come up with various last lines of the people in both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. I don't know if it means anything to you guys but I arranged it anyways. XD Enjoy. The odd paragraphs are supposed to be aligned left while the even is supposed to be aligned right but FFN won't allow me to. Just imagine then. XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**No... Nooooo!! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers! I... I'm fading?! NO... this isn't... the way I... I won't... ALLOW...**

**-----**

**Ah... Zaon... Forgive me... Spira has been robbed of the light of hope... All that remains is sorrow.**

**-----**

**It was fun. Being your dad and all.**

**-----**

**Looks like my summer vacation is... over.**

**-----**

**Even what I'm feeling now is probably fake. What happens when someone who's not real dies? Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completely.... Heh... how original. Oh, well.**

**-----**

**I wanted to see Roxas. He was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny. You make me feel the same... Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go.**

**-----**

**Live. You'll be my living legacy. My honor, my dreams...they're yours now.**

**-----**

**Yuna, I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!**

**-----**

**I'll come back when it's all over.**

**-----**

**Time waits for no one. You can grab it, but it flies as soon as you loosen your grip. To condense and to bind – this is all I desire! I... can't... disappear yet.**

**-----**

**We'll meet again, Cloud. I'll keep coming back – as long as you are who you are. I will never be a mere memory.**

**-----**

**This... is the... heart... of a hero.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I think it's quite silly actually. Well, do tell me what you think about it. Thankie! XDD Oh and if you want, you can try guessing who said these lines. It's perfectly fine with me. And if you think I missed something, feel free to tell me. See ya!


End file.
